KaGr, the first story
by Girldog321
Summary: Gaz has a new boyfriend and its Keef?
1. Chapter 1

One gloomy day after skool, Gaz walked home with her Crazy brother Dib. He was going on and on about Zim and how he was going to take over Earth. She thought to herself 'I need to get my own life out side of Dib'. She would play her Gameslave 2 but the Game broke and she had no money, nethier did Dib, to buy a new one. She try to ask her Dad, but hes to busy for his kids with Science. When she wasn't playing attence to were she was going, she bumped into someone who was not Dib. She looked up to see a boy with red hair and a light blue shirt with a cloud and a rainbow on it. He got up and said "Sorry about buming into you. Hear, let me help you up" Then held out a hand. Now normally, she would punch a guy in the face for buming in to HER. But that less he had to the desentsee to help her up and beside, she didn't feel like it. So Gaz took the hand, and slipped on a skateboard and fell into this guy's arms! Dib then came to get his little sister that he left behind. "Sorry Gaz I..." His eyes went wide and pointed to the red headed boy. Then Dib said, or more like scearmed "KEEF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!"

**Part 1, did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Then Dib got in front of Gaz and put Keef off. He glared at him and said "What are you doing with her?" All stared at Dib and then answered "She was about to fall and I helped her" Dib stared at Keef for a long second then straighten his back and said "Oh, will thanks for helping my sis.." but before he could finish, Gaz got in front of him and said "I can thank him myself Dib, anyway thanks for the help Keef right?" Keef looked at her and strangely started to blush and said "Yea, your welcome Gaz right" "Yea"

Dib looked at his watch and then said "Gaz, we got to go if I'm going to get to Zim's house before he does" "All right, I guess I'll see you later Keef" "all right", Keef said. As Gaz walked away, Keef stared at her and thought _Man she's beautiful. I can't wait to see her again. _He smiled as he walked away.

**What do you think? I know its short and soon I'll add more. I'm on writer's block. But if you guys have any Ideas on what should happen next, don't be scared to send me some ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

_A week later…._

Gaz was seating at her desk in class. She was bored like always. Mr. Elliot was in the middle of talking about how happy he was that today, like always, when he got a phone call. After a few minutes, he hung up and said to his class "Great news class! It seems we all have a school wide project coming up!" Gaz looked up, still quiet bored. "Next week we are all going to the Auditorium, and students will get partnered up with random other students, same with teachers, and live with them for a week!" WHAT? Live with complete strangers! It's bad enough to live with her annoying brother, now she has to live with strangers! Its official, the school has reached the all point of crazy mad stupidity.

During lunch, Dib sat with Gaz, as usually. He was talking about the project next week and how crazy it was. And for once, Gaz agreed with her brother. That just proves how stupid this is. She looks over to Zim's table to see Zim stand on his table and yelled "IF ANY OF YOU FILTY PEOPLE ENTER MY HOUSE, YOU WILL BE VAPERISED! THAT GOES ASPESHAL FOR YOU DIB-STICK!" "LIKE ANYONE WOULD GO IN YOU HOUSE ZIM!" Dib screamed, now Dib loss the small respect Gaz gave to him a few seconds ago.

Then she looked over to the rejects table to see Keef eating his lunch. She smiled a little and thought if she had to spend the week with Keef…then she shake her head away the crazy idea. What in the world was she thinking a second ago? She barely knew him! Besides, the school would at less have the descends to pair everyone by the same gender. Right?

**Lets hope so Gaz. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_3 days later…_

Everyone is in the Auditorium. Zim and Dib are giving each other the evil eyes. Gaz is sitting next to her brother wondering when this day will be over already. Then on the stage, a puff of black smoke appears and vanishes. In its place is, the witch herself, Ms. Bitters. She brought up cards and began to speak. "This horrible assembly is to pair up and spend a week at a horrible home. These are the following pairs for…uug…the teachers" Everyone shuttered as Ms. Bitters began to read off the pairs. "Mrs. Posing and Mr. Appleseed at Mr. Appleseed's house, Ms. Liver and Mrs. Discuses at Ms. Liver's house,…UGG!..." She continued till it was only Mr. Elliot without a partner with means… "And finally, Mr. Elliot at my house"

The whole auditorium gasped and Mr. Elliot was had fainted. "Now" Ms. Bitters continued "For the students' pairings" Gaz looked back at Keef and thought to herself _please be Keef! Wait, what am I thinking! _ Gaz then went back to facing forward. "Zina with Screamy at Screamy's house, Dib and Zim at Zim's house,…" "NNNOOO!" both Zim and Dib screamed. Ms. Bitters went on and on with the list of pairs. Finally after 2 hours, Gaz heard her name "…Gaz and Keef at Keef's house…." The whole room gasped! This was way worse that Ms. Bitters and Mr. Elliot 10 times over. Dib went into shock and Zim, still remembering the Bestest Friend episode, was holding his legs rocking back and forth. Gaz and Keef seem to be the only ones happy about their pairing.

After School, Dib and Gaz were walk with duffel bags to the houses. There was a fork in the road to Zim's and Keef's house. Dib said "Now if Keef starts acting like…well…Keef, you call me to pick you up ok?" "Dib, I'll be fine. And good luck with staying at Zim's house" Dib smiled deviously "Oh don't worry" he open his bag. His bag contends the normal things like clothes and a tooth brush. But it also contends all sorts of paranormal things. "I'll be alright, now you take care now and I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?" "Ok later" then they walked their own.

**What will happen when Gaz gets to Keef's house? Please review and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Gaz got to the address that was printed on the paper to Keef's house, she came to a small white house with pink and green lawn Nomes in front. The house had a pink roof and green windows. There was a sign in one of the front windows that said "Welcome Gaz!". She smiled a little at the nice thought.

She when up to the door and knocked on it. A tall man with red hair and mustash wearing a suit with a green tie came to the door. _He looks like an older vistion of Keef. _"Hello, you must be Gaz. I'm Keef's father, Mr. Glad" said Mr. Glad. Gaz came in and Mr. Glad closted the door. Then a women with also red only it was long enof to came to hair shoders wearing a dark pink dress and head bandana came down stairs with a wash cloth in her hands. She said "Hello Gaz, I'm Keef's mom Mrs. Glad." Gaz and Mrs. Glad shaked hands. Then Gaz heard a baby cry. Mrs. Glad said "There goes Lesa crying again" "Lesa is our new baby if your wondering", said Mr. Glad. The baby stopped crying and Keef, caring Lesa, came down to greet his guset. He handed Lese to her Mom and came over to Gaz.

"Hi Gaz" Keef said "Let me take your bag if you want me to that is". "That's ok, now can you please show me to my room?" Keef nodded yes and took Gaz's bag. They walked upstairs to the guest room and Keef set Gaz's bag down the floor.

The guest room had Soft Cream Walls with SandStone flooring and a queen size with light purple beding. In back of the room was a dark purple dresser with a small lamp on it. Belive it or not, Gaz was inpressed. She always wanted to do her room up like this, only with minight black flooring and walls. Keef said "Now if you have any qustion at all Gaz, just ask ok?" "Hey, ok" Then he left the room. Gaz starting unpacking.

**Sorry it took so long, I still needing time and a lot of Ideas. So, what do you thing?**


	6. Chapter 6

After unpacking, Gaz went downstairs to see Keef reading a book. He looked up to see Gaz standing there. "Finished already?" Keef said. Gaz, not trying to seem to friendly a house guest, said "Yea, you got any video games around here?" Keef nodded and walked over to his Game Slave station. Gaz said "I meant wireless video games." "Oh no, just a game station type of games." Gaz sided and said "I guess this will do, but" she pointed her index finger at Keef "if your games sink, you will pay." Keef sided and said "Ok, but can I also play? There's an extra controller" Gaz looked and seen he was right. She said "Ok, but don't mess me up or I will send you to a nightmare world where there is no way out." Keef and Gaz started the system and started to play a random game in the station.

_Meanwhile…_

We cut to another strange, but this time to a familiar green house with a purple roof with random stuff in the front yard. Inside the house, we hear also familiar yelling from the house. We go in to see none other than Zim and Dib yelling at each other, oh what a shocker. But what their yelling about is interesting. Let's listen in shall we. " NO Zim!" Dib yells. "It's just for one filthy earth night till your room is ready!"

"It should have been ready hours ago but you're a lazy alien!"

"I am not, Filthy Dib-human! It's just running slow is all."

"But why do I have to sleep…." Dib trying to say what he was going to say without it sounding wrong "in your room." Dib sided, there's just no way to say it right is there.

"You just have to sleep there till your room's ready! What's the problem?"

"It's a big problem because I don't own a sleeping bag and thought you would have my room ready for me when I got here."

"What's a sleeping bag?"

"Never mind that, the point is I have nowhere to sleep tonight!"

"YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ME!"

Dib's checks turned apple red when Zim screamed that for the entire world to hear. Dib said "I just sleep here…"

"Oh no you're not! Your sleeping with me so I can keep an eye on you! Got it?"

Dib's checks where now slightly darker than before. He sided and said "Fine."

"Good" Zim said and then called the computer to take Dib's bag to Zim's room.

"I have to go call my sister, can I use your 'earth' phone?"

"Sure whatever" and with that, Dib went to the phone to call Gaz to see how she's doing.

**So what do you think? I wanted to show whats going on at Zim's base cause some people asked about it. What do you think? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so I looked at the votes well...vote on what to do the next chapter on. It was the family dinner so this is what this chapter is about. In this chapter, Dib already called Gaz and Gaz will meet Meef at dinner. So, enjoy!**

It was dinner time at the Glad household. Mrs. Glad had made her famous chicken salad with corn on the cob. The at the table sat Keef, Gaz, and Keef's Parents. Lesa was sitting in her high chair and it seem that the whole family was at the table. But there was one more place set.

Then the back door, that was in the kiction, opened to a small boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and a green pair of overalls, walked in. He was smiling. Apperently did not notices their guest. He said "Hi mom! Hi Dad! I'm home from reading to orphan cats." he when over to his baby sister and said "Hi Lesa, hows my baby sissy?" Lesa giggled. Then the boy said "Hi Keef! Hi!..." then suddenly his bight happy mood fad to dark when his eyes saw Gaz. The boy felt scared and really wanted to throw up at the moment.

Mrs. Glad, oblivious to the situation, said "Why hello Meef! Honey this is Gaz shes going to stay with us for a week! Isn't that just great!"

Meef swallowed hard. He knew who Gaz was. He does go to the same skool. He heared rumors saying she killed a crossing guard once for blowing a whistle in her face for standing in the middle of the road at traffic hour. And he believes the rumors 100% along with the others about this girl. Meef started sweating as he said "Great" and with that, he sat down by his mom of couse.

That night, Gaz when to her room with her favorite piggy pjs. As she when to bed, she just couldn't help but remember what Dib said in his phone call and how he slipped out on how Zim, being a moron again, forgot to make Dib's room and on Dib has to 'sleep with Zim'.

Gaz giggled a little at the thought as she climbed into bed and when to sleep.

**So? What do you think of my long over due chapter of chapter 7? I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_At Zim's house at 7:30am..._

Dib and Zim were in Zim room. And surpriseing enough, Zim was...kissing Dib's ear! What in the name of all that is sane would he do that? I mean its... Oh Zim waking up and...so is Dib. This should be intressing. Lets watch shall we.

Zim and Dib wake up at the same time to find Zim's lips on Dib's, now wet slobbery, ear. Of couse, they both scared and grabbed the covers to...cover themselves? Cover what? Their're both clothed. Anyway, Dib jumps out of bed and screams "WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU DISCUSING ALIEN!". Zim just looked at him, still shocked. When he was no longer was in shock, he said "I was asleep filthy human!".

"Were you now."

"Hey, I was"

"Then why was your alien tongue on my ear?"

"I was sleeping Dib-fith! I can't control my tongue when I sleep!"

Dib signed, the whole argument was pointless. He justs wanted to eat breakfest and get ready for school. So he said "Ok look, lets forget this ever happened and lets go upsides to eat breakfest. Is that ok for you Zim?"

"Ya sure whatever"

"Good"

And so, the 2 boys when upsides to eat trying to forget the incident.

_At the Glad Household at the same time..._

Gaz just woke up and sat up on her bed. When she sat up, she saw a tray of food on the night stand next to her. It was a Bloaty's breakfest pizza with with french toast and a glass of orange soda, her favorite. She didn't know who put it here, but who ever did will definitely have her good side (a very small side) to heart.

After she ate, she got dress and went downstairs. She saw Keef finshing his breakfest at the table. was cleaning some of her pots and pans when she saw Gaz. "Well good morning Gaz", said as she came over. "Hi", said Gaz as she grabbed her bookbag. Keef got up and handed his plate to his mom and then went over to Gaz.

"So..." Keef said as he and Gaz walked out of the house to the skool. "Did you sleep well last night?".

"Yea, I slept fine"

"Good"

For 6 minutes, the walk was quited. Then suddlenly, Keef spoted a dog with a torn in her paw. Aww! Poor Puppy! Keef said "Wait here" then went over to the dog. Gaz watched as Keef gentle pulled the torn out of the Dog's paw. Afther the torn was out, the dog licked Keef's face as a sign of thanks and went on its meary way.

"That was nice of you" said Gaz as they conutinued walking to the Skool. "Its alright, no biggy"

As they walked for a few more minutes, Keef and Gaz spoted Zim and Dib walking ahead of them as they turned to the main street intersection. Keef ran up to both of them and shouted, "Guys! Wait up!". When the guys looked behind them, they stared in fear and started running like mad to the Skool. Gaz then started running and said "Will you morans stop before I pumal you to death!"

Dib stopped but Zim kept running till final Gaz caught up to him. She grabbed his pak and he stopped. She angrey wisbered at his wig,were his antennas were at, and said "If you ever try to disobey me ever again, there will be one less alien on this planet". She let go and Zim fell on the side walk. Keef and Dib ran up to them. As Dib try to help Zim up...wait why would Dib help Zim at all?...this must be one of the many qustions of the universe that we of humans may never understand. Anyway, back to the story! As Dib was helping Zim up from his fall, Keef said "Why don't the 4 of us walk to skool together?" Dib almost down Zim. Gaz, awared that her brother and Zim are around and didn't want them to think she was going soft, said in a sour voice "I guess, I don't care." Keef frowned a bit, why was Gaz talking like this? A few minutes ago she sounded...almost happy to have him around. Why is she turning on his all of a sudden? But he didn't care, so long as he got to walk with his 2...friends and Gaz, it didn't matter.

**Well...What do you think? I know theres a bit of ZaDr at the beguning but, Its just for laughs...I think. Maybe a add a small Zadr in, if people ask for it of cores! If not, then just think of it for laughs. This is by far my longest chapter and I hope to have more longer chapters in time. Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

When the 4 got to the Skool, Gaz when to her class while Keef, Dib, and Zim went to theirs. When Gaz was finally out of view from the boys' view, Dib pulled Keef aside and asked him "Ok Keef, why did Gaz help you when you yelled for me and Zim to stop? She never helps anyone. Anyone! So how come she helps someone, she barely knows, when she helped no one else before?" Keef thought about it for a moment. Gaz never helped anyone else before? Then why did she help him back there? It's it because...no! What are you think man! She loves you?! Well, it's not totally impossible. It could happen. Dib was waiting for Keef to answer him but the bell ringed. They were in the classroom when it ringed mind you, they weren't tarty like Melvin who was 5 seconds later. Oh boy is he in for it! Now I would like to explain what happen but truth is told, it's to horrible to describe! Let's just say, Melvin's classmates won't be sitting by him at all for a month!

Anyway, let's go to Gaz's class and what she's thinking about shall we. Gaz was looking at a piece of paper with a draw she made of Keef on it. She smiles a little as she though, He's so hot. Anyway... begins class by starting today's lesson with writing a short paragraph on your first night at your new 'homes'. As he passes out the papers, Lilly, a girl in Gaz's class, said "How was your first night ?" The class pause as Mr. Ellilet begins to think of his 1st night at Ms. Bitter's house. He shuddered and said "Its best you don't know." he said as he pass out the last of the papers and then went back to his deck and then took out a piece of paper out for himself. At the top of the paper reads 'Peter Happy Ellilet's Will.'

Later at lunch time, Gaz when to the lunch room with her packed lunch. She looked at the many tables to find a place to sit. She saw Dib at one emery table fill with books of what seems to be the paranormal. Then she sees Zim at another table trying to eat the gross earth food or what is support to be food. Then she sees Keef at the Reject's table.

Gaz's thoughts clouded up her mind. She needed to find a place to sit at. The major question was…where? Should she sit next to her brother like always, ignore Keef completely, and not draw and suasions to herself? That would be a somewhat smart idea. I say somewhat because, she thought, she would have to hear her brother rabble on about Zim and other paranormal things that she had no interest in what so ever. So then she thought of sitting next to Keef. She smiled inside her head of the many possibilities of that idea. She would be around someone who would at least would let her get a word in edge wise. And for some reason, she liked being around a lot. As her wondering heart clouded her mind, so did her reasoning. If she sat with Keef, then the whole Skool would start to ask questions. And before she knows it, they'll start think that she has a crush on Keef. Which of course it totally not true at all! Still, if they thought that way, they also think that she's gone soft and start picking on her! Well, they wouldn't live for two seconds after that but still. The very thought made her uneasy. The thoughts clouded her mind even more. What was she going to do?!

**Well, you all have waited this long. And finally, here it is, Chapter 9! It took me forever to figure out how to finish this part but I did it. All with out deleting it too! I'm improving as a fan fic author! Hurry ray for me! And for you for you all get this part. I hope you like it!**


End file.
